fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Eren Darkstone
Eren Darkstone is the head of the illustrious Darkstone Family of Fiore, a group of Royals native to the country. Despite his public persona, Eren is truly a member of Gigantomachy, a secret terrorist organization bent on the creation of a new world order. Eren himself is rather important to the organization, as he acts as the group's transporter. He was also the guild master of Black Void before the guild was disbanded. He is member #2 in Gigantomachy, due to his strong ties to government and his ability to transport any object undetected and to any place. Appearance Eren has tan skin, purple eyes, and dark brown hair. His height and gaze, coupled with his magic aura, give off an intimidating appearance and forboding presence. He normally dresses in a completely black suit; with a black blazer, dark grey shirt with black stripes. The only part of his attire that is not dark is his red tie. Most noticeably are the two scars he has across his left eye. Personality Eren's personality is normally detached and aloof. He has trouble making emotional connections and understanding the problems of others, likely since he has been wealthy from birth and never had to work a day in his life. Despite having barely any social interaction as a child, he still attempts to be a sociable person. These attempts normally come off rather strange, as he's not use to talking to other people. Even his children and wife find him to be weird, albeit his wife finds it endearing. Only the members of Gigantomachy appear to be unfazed by his strangeness. This is all linked to Eren's childhood, as he was ostracized for harboring a demon as a child, and was unable to play or talk to the other children. Even the workers at his manor and his family refused to speak to him. As such, he needed to learn his social cues from afar and with no context. Despite this, he does not appear to be a vengeful or hateful person, not feeling any ill will for what happened to him, and actually wanting to help them in his own strange way. History 400 years ago, during the age of Zeref, Mephiles, one of the Etherious created by him, formed a symbiotic relationship with the Darkstone Family. The family's first born was forced to act as the Etherious' host. In the current era, as the first born child of the Darkstone Family, Eren was forced to be the one to harbor the demon inside of him. This lead to major ostracization and hatred from all those around him. After reaching adulthood, and taking a wife, the demon was extracted from his body in order to enter that of his daughter, Anna (as harboring the demon for more than 30 years normally kills the host). While Eren still showed great love towards his daughter, her brothers and mother still ostracized her. Powerless to help his daughter form attachments to anyone else, Eren eventually encountered Vincent Alvaro, who offered him a spot in Gigantomachy. He immediately accepted, stating that he wanted to create a world or equality and togetherness, without a caste system, although in actuality he just wanted to wish for Mephiles to never exist so that his family could be free from the burden of loneliness. In order to further his goals, Eren created the Dark Guild Black Void in order to do his bidding. While its status as a legal guild allowed it to avoid scrutiny in the public eye, Eren only recruited former Dark Mages, using their lesser morality to do atrocities he required to uncover the whereabouts of Jormungand, and remove obstacles in their path. Eventually, Black Void's illegal activity was uncovered, and disbanded by the Magic Council, however, Eren managed to avoid prison, as he had kept his identity a secret. The only one who knew his identity was Jason Gaebolg, the guild's strongest Mage. Magic and Abilities Wormhole: '''This is a unique Spatial Magic, allowing Eren to create portals in the air that people can walk through in order to transport himself to another location. They appear similar to black holes, but possess none of the gravitational effect, and no one can see where they lead, with Eren being the only one aware of where they open open. Eren's portals seemingly have infinite possibility. He can transport to any location in Earth Land, and even bypass magical shielding to get to his destination. His portals are also incapable of being sensed and are immune to any form of radar, making them incredibly useful for stealth. Eren is capable of maintaining his portals indefinitely, and only he is capable of dispelling them. By moving his hands, Eren has the added benefit of moving around his portals as well. As another benefit, his portals are not affected by other Spatial Magics, such as Rules of the Area. His portals can be used in one of two ways. The first is a simple portal, large enough for Eren to walk through in order to arrive at his destination. This technique is generally used for long distance traveling. This portal can be expanded in order for other people or his allies to walk through and join him. With this skill alone, Eren has been labeled Gigantomachy's transporter, moving people and objects from one place to another completely undetected. He can also dispel one of these portals before someone is completely through, dismembering them between both halves of the portal. The second method is the creation of several smaller portals. These portals have much less distance than the larger portals, but are still capable of having small objects go through them. Eren will normally surround him and his opponent with these portals in order to strike them with several melee attacks. * '''Warping Punch: '''Eren quickly winds up his fist, then releases a powerful blow through one of his smaller portals. Another portal then opens up around whatever he wants to hit. The blow is nearly instantaneous, allowing Eren to rapidly attack his opponent before they can react. The wormhole appears to increase the power of his strikes through the sheer speed of them and that the blow doesn't lose any force before making contact. * '''Wormhole Array: '''Eren opens up several of his smaller portals around a small area. He generally attempts to try to leave the area congested, and with no possible way to escape the portals. With the portals surrounding him and his opponent, Eren can attack almost unrestricted, hitting them at any point of their body, while Eren can attack his enemy from any direction as well. While someone can discern which portal is connected to which through careful observation, Eren can close the portals and reopen them in order to shuffle them around and confuse his opponent again. Although, this will leave him open to attack for a moment. * '''Distortion World: While Eren will generally only use his portals in the first two methods of transportation listed above, he is also capable of using his portals in a more unique third way. Anything that goes through this portal is removed from this plane of existence, however, targets of this portal will still feel their limbs and feel no pain, they are just unable to use it in the real world. Eren can only create one of these portals at a time, and it can only be slightly larger than than his second method portals. Eren describes the location as to where his target's body parts go upon being transported as a "space between spaces". They will not be returned to the target unless Eren dispels this particular portal. When he traps an entire person inside the portal, he can use it as a sort of temporary prison, until he is either defeated or runs out of Magic Power. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: '''While his magic is generally based around range and avoiding physical combat, Eren is still a capable hand to hand combatant, having been trained in the art as child. Since he was formerly merged with Mephiles, Eren also has a limited knowledge of hand to hand combat from Mephiles' former hosts. If caught in close combat, Eren can easily keep his opponent at bay long enough to gain some distance again. He even uses his portals in conjunction with his melee skills, using them for effective feints. '''Enhanced Strength: '''Despite not engaging often in bouts of strength, and definitely not being the most physically powerful member of Gigantomachy (as a matter of fact, he's the weakest), Eren still boasts above average physical abilities. His punches are capable of doing debilitating damage to his opponents, especially after a rapid assault to vital areas. It is theorized his physical strength would be weaker if it weren't for Mephiles' residual Curse Power. One should not underestimate his physical power. '''Immense Endurance: '''Eren's endurance is rather advanced, even among Mages. Even at a young age, Eren was capable of having Mephiles forced into his body with no pain at all, then survived the Etherious festering within his body for over 30 years (normally harboring the Demon for more than 30 years kills the host). He could then handle the extraction of the Etherious, which is an even more painful process, and get back to his feet immediately after Mephiles had exited him. He's still in peak physical condition, despite his life expectancy having supposedly decreased by approximately five years. In combat, he's capable of creating numerous portals, and withstanding some rather powerful blows from his opponent, without showing the slightest bit of fatigue. '''Immense Reflexes: '''While not quite as fast as other Mages his caliber, Eren makes up for it with great reflexes. Eren is capable of creating portals to change the trajectory of attacks occurring an few inches behind him with barely any time to react. Eren's reflexes border on supernatural, with him even being able to dodge a multitude of fast moving spells and opponent's without the aid of his magic. '''Immense Magic Power: '''Eren's Magic Power is incredibly great. As one of the members of Gigantomachy, Members of which are considered some of the strongest Mages in Ishgar, Eren is no exception to the rule. He can create numerous portals or varying sizes without any issue, and even keep up with Mages the likes of Jaco and Jason Gaebolg. Prior to joining Dragon Gunfire, Jason considered Eren to be much stronger than him, and wasn't sure if he could beat him in the present, a testament to Eren's own magical aura. Due to his residual Curse Power, Eren's magic power is unable to be sensed outside of combat. However, when fighting, his aura flares up, allowing individuals to sense his monstrous power. When exerting his magical energy, his aura is colored black with a tinge of silver. '''Residual Curse Power: Eren harbored the Etherious Mephiles in his body for approximately 30 years of his life. As such, his body still holds some of his strength within him, albeit at a less lethal level. As Curse Power is not Magic, it generally allows his magic to avoid being completely nullified by Dispel or Nullification Magic, as well as increasing his physical prowess beyond that of a normal human. It is theorized to be what makes his portals so effective in stealth and why they cannot be sensed. Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Spatial Magic User Category:Royalty